Brusco
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. PWP. Podría tratar de ser menos agresivo.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mera satisfacción._

 _Simplemente se apareció en mi cabeza y tuve que escribirlo. Me disculpo por cualquier error de redacción u ortografía, fue tan repentino que a pesar de que lo leí varias veces siento que se me escapó algo... (No tienen idea de cuánto necesitaba escribir algo de ellos ya en los dormitorios... pero esto no era lo que había planeado)._

 **KatsuDeku. PWP (** _Porno sin trama_ **).**

* * *

 **Brusco**

 **.**

Pensó que había sido el único en retirarse a su habitación pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al encontrarse en esa situación.

Al entrar en su cuarto alguien le tomó por el brazo, le obligó a entrar y tan pronto estuvieron dentro, dobló su brazo por la espalda y le recargó en la puerta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el brusco movimiento y la sensación molesta de su mejilla y su pecho presionados contra la dura madera de la puerta. Le sacó el aire e intentó acomodarse para respirar mejor.

Su muñeca comenzó a doler por la presión.

-Ey, Deku. -La inconfundible voz de su compañero vibró en su oído.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con los rubíes de Bakugou.

-¿Kacchan? -Se removió tratando soltarse del agarre. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Divirtámonos un poco. -Le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna.

Por un momento las memorias de la secundaria le asaltaron, quiso alejarse de él, con su mano libre trató de apoyarse en la puerta y separarse de ésta pero su mano se resbaló cuando sintió algo meterse bajo sus pantalones, rozando su vientre y levantando el borde de su ropa interior para ceñirse en su miembro.

-¿Dónde está-ahh? -Un gemido involuntario interrumpió sus palabras.

La sangre se acumuló en su cara y escuchó a su compañero resoplar mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Su mano se ajustó en la base y el tacto le quemó.

-Kaahh-cchan... -Instintivamente su cadera se movió hacia atrás, alzando su trasero.

Cuando su cuerpo reaccionó se frotó contra la entrepierna del rubio y se alarmó al darse cuenta de lo que había sentido: Katsuki tenía una erección. No pudo pensar mucho en eso pues la mano ardiente del mayor se movió por su excitación, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Se meneó buscando que le dejara ir, sin embargo tras cada movimiento la estimulación que le ofrecía se volvía más impetuosa y se le complicó controlar los sonidos que salían de su garganta.

Quiso ahogar sus jadeos cubriendo su boca y se precipitó en intentarlo con su mano libre al oír voces a la distancia. Esperaba que nadie le escuchara, pero el más alto no le dejó hacer lo que quería. Enterró sus dientes donde su cuello y su hombro se unían, le mordió con fuerza suficiente para hacerle soltar un quejido.

-¿Escucharon eso? -Tokoyami se detuvo y el grupo de chicos que le acompañaba volteó a verle.

Ojiro y Kaminari se vieron entre ellos no muy seguros de haber oído algo, Todoroki y Kirishima miraron alrededor y alertas esperaron algún ruido que no tardó mucho en escucharse.

-Viene de la habitación de Midoriya. -Señaló el de cabello bicolor.

Se había escuchado un golpe retumbar en la puerta. El de cabello rojo se acercó y llamó a la puerta, preguntando si todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué esperas? -Murmuró en su espalda -¿No querrás que te vean así, o sí?

El lugar donde le había mordido le dolía, probablemente tendría un moretón al día siguiente.

-No... pasa na-nada. -Hizo lo posible por disminuir los jadeos. -Sólo... me... golpeé con... algo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! -Se apresuró. -N-no es... nada... en serio.

Los chicos aceptaron sus palabras y continuaron caminando para ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Te pone que te puedan descubrir?

Se había olvidado por un instante de su situación actual que en realidad pensó más en enfocarse en dejar de escuchar las voces de sus compañeros que en la presencia del rubio en su habitación.

-Te pusiste duro. -En su voz percibió una sonrisa burlona.

Se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible. Sufrió algunos espasmos, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y con dificultad se mantuvo de pie.

-Paraahh... ¡Aaah! -En la punta de su miembro la uña del pulgar del mayor rascó el orificio, desprevenido soltó un gemido y sus caderas reaccionaron otra vez.

Liberó su agarre en el brazo del menor y bajó sus prendas sin dejar de masturbarle. Expuso su propia excitación y se acomodó para poder meter su miembro entre sus muslos, gimió ronco al sentir la presión de sus músculos alrededor de su hombría.

-Junta las piernas, mierda. -Le ordenó con la garganta seca.

Embelesado, hizo como le pidió. Al tener ambos brazos libres se acomodó mejor contra la puerta y curioso agachó la cabeza, asomándose a ver la impúdica escena entre sus piernas. Pasó saliva sonoramente, la mano de Bakugou subía y bajaba por su envergadura, un líquido traslúcido y espeso se derramaba de la punta de su falo, llenando los dedos ajenos y goteando en el suelo, gimió sin esperarlo cuando sintió algo refregar su escroto, se sofocó al notar que el miembro del rubio era ese algo, se estaba masturbando con sus muslos, la obscena vista le abrumó, ambas excitaciones goteaban una esencia turbia que se hacía blanquecina, los sonidos viscosos de sus erecciones hicieron eco en sus oídos y le estremecieron, llevándolo más cerca del orgasmo.

-¿Disfrutas... la vista? -La áspera voz del de cabello cenizo chocó contra su nuca.

Perdió un poco el equilibrio por el cosquilleo de su aliento en su piel y continuó jadeando contra la madera gracias a los dedos de su compañero que se concentraron en la punta de su miembro. La otra mano del mayor se apretó con fuerza sobre su cadera y el tacto le lastimó cuando el ritmo de sus movimientos aceleró.

Unas cuantas embestidas más contra sus muslos y su miembro les llevaron al clímax. Su jadeo se quebró al ser mordido una segunda vez por su compañero, quien quiso disminuir su gemido, y su semen cayó en la puerta y el piso.

Al recuperar el aliento el más alto acomodó su ropa y se fue de ahí. Izuku se dejó caer en el suelo y mientras trataba de regular su respiración miró las quemaduras en su cadera y su muñeca, rozó con sus dedos la piel lacerada sobre su hombro y se quejó al estar aún adolorido. Definitivamente eso dejaría marcas.

Podía tratar de ser menos rudo la próxima vez, se estaba quedando sin excusas.

 **OWARI**


End file.
